Front Page News
by elking7541
Summary: Lizzie is not an ordinary seventeen year old girl. She is smart, but clumsy. Pretty, yet an outcast. When Robbie Kay comes to her school campus to visit for their annual cancer walk, and an accident takes place, her entire life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**So, after watching Once Upon a Time and Pirates of the Caribbean and seeing Robbie Kay on it...I basically got this idea and wanted to write it down. I hope you like it and I will see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could from the parking lot into the school. I knew if I didn't hurry then I would be late to class. Book after book kept dropping out of my hands, but I was still pressing on to get to my classroom. After throwing everything in my locker I sped up the stairs to my class.

"Ah Lizzie good of you to join us." My spanish teacher said as I walked in the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, so I quietly walked over to my seat and tried to stay invisible. I looked over at my best friend, Emma, who was curious of why I had been late.

"Alright, a few announcements before we begin. Robbie Kay will be on campus today for the cancer walk today, and to meet our cancer survivor, Wesley. Principle Carter has told me to ask that you all contain yourselves." My teacher began the class, and soon enough it was over.

"Where were you this morning?" Emma asked me as I packed my things up in my book bag.

"I over slept this morning and had to rush out of the house." I explained.

"That is like the third time this week you have done this." She responded. I nodded in reply and we walked downstairs to our next class. I was officially worn out by the end of the day, whether it was my lack of sleep, or the laborious work that was done in our drama class to prepare the stage for the next production, I have no idea. When the bell had finally rung to go to our last class of the day, I felt like I was going to pass out. My last class was study hall, so I at least thought I could take a good nap while I was there.

"Well, how do you plan to get to class?" Emma asked me as she passed me on her way to tech drama.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked as I shut my locker door and locked it.

"The press, fans, and Robbie Kay are all in the middle of the lobby to take pictures, and you can't get to the other side of the hallway to go to class unless they move." She said. I turned around to look down the hall, and sure enough there was a crowd of screaming fans and camera flashes.

"Well I will get to class even if I have to push my way through." I replied.

"You are not interested in becoming one of the screaming fans?" She said with a laugh. It was true that I had been a fan of Robbie Kay, but I was not an ordinary girl that would become crazy when I saw him. I took a deep breath and charged through the crowd.

"Awe look at little Lizzie trying to get through!" My worst enemy, Jay said. Before I could do anything he stuck out his foot in front of me, and I fell flat on my face in front of Robbie, Wesley, and all of the press. Everyone was looking down at me, and soon enough the camera flashes went wild as I tried to scramble to my feet. I grabbed all of my books and tried to get through the crowd. Little did I know that when I got home I would be front page news.

"Crazy school girl fan falls at Kay's feet." The title read. You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

**Incredibly short, yes I know, but this is only just the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I will be updating again soon! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! Until next time my dears :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 2 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it! I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

My entire body froze as I saw the headlines. It was on the very front page of one of the most popular magazines in the city, so everyone was sure to see it by that afternoon. My heart started to beat faster and faster by the minute. I was sure to be the laughing stock of school now. I tripped, but I knew Jay would probably be the one to tell the press differently. He would go on to tell them about my fake years of obsession and nonstop conversation over Robbie Kay.

"Lizzie! Your face is flushed and you are sweating like crazy! What on earth is wrong?" My mother asked as she came in the front door of our house. I handed her the magazine and waited for her reaction to the front page. Her eyes widened, and soon turned into a confused look.

"Is this really what happened?" She asked as she handed me back the magazine.

"Of course not. I was trying to get through the crowd to go to my last class and Jay tripped me and I ended up falling into the middle of the group." I explained to her. I sat down at the kitchen counter and laid my head down on the hard, cold surface.

"It's all going to be alright. Maybe some people didn't even see the magazine." My mother said as she tried to comfort me. As soon as she said that my phone got a blast of text messages about the front cover. My head went back down on the table, and tears started to drip down my cheeks.

The next morning my phone was frozen due to the amount of messages and notifications I was getting. I dreaded getting up and having to go back to school to face everyone. Emma would be the only one to help shield me from the comments they were going to make. Before I left, I looked in my mirror, sucking my stomach in, fixing tiny strands of my hair, and picking myself up. I had always been the kind of person that took harsh comments to heart, even if I knew that they were not true.

"Remember, keep your head held high!" My mother yelled to me as I left the house. I shouted back my thanks and got in my car. I pulled into the parking lot of the school and turned the car off. Sounds of loud music could be heard from behind me, and when I turned around I saw Cassandra speeding in to the spot beside me. Cassandra was not only the most popular girl in my grade, but also the meanest. Emma always said that Jay and Cassandra would make a wonderful couple. I tried not to look at her, but it was difficult. Especially when she was honking her horn at me and shouting names at me. I locked my 2007 red mustang, and quickly walked passed her brand new BMW to the school. As I walked in the doors of the school I could already feel the stares coming upon me. Throughout the day it was the exact same.

"So, I'm assuming you saw the magazine cover yesterday, Lizzie." Jay said with a sly smile as I took a book out of my locker. I closed the door and walked away from him with no comment.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Emma asked when she found me sitting on the picnic tables behind the school for lunch.

"I thought I would get away from all the comments and people for a while." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. Emma ran over to me and sat down as well.

"I thought it would be fun to have people fall all over you." Emma said as she took out a cup of soup.

"When the front page news is nothing but a lie, it is not as fun as you would think." I replied.

"What if Robbie Kay actually saw that article?!" Emma exclaimed as she threw her spoon up in the air and sent it flying across the whole gravel area.

"Emma, I highly doubt that Robbie Kay spent his afternoon reading that stupid magazine." I replied. I spent that afternoon in our drama class painting mounds of wood out in the sun, enjoying the warm breeze that was flowing through my hair. Emma came out of the drama trailer and sighed when she saw me working.

"Lizzie you must come inside and work on your lines! Let the tech drama kids do that!" Emma shouted from the doorway.

"I will have them memorized in time! I'd rather get this done." I said as I moved another flat aside. Emma rolled her eyes, but eventually went back inside and closed the door. I wiped a bit of sweat off my forehead, and picked up a few small pieces of wood to take to the storage trailer on the other side of the campus. As I got a grip on the wood and started to trail down the gravel walk way, I found a light brown headed boy dressed in some sort of suit standing in the middle of the walkway. I started to ignore him and walk passed him, not yet knowing who he was. When he took off his sunglasses and stepped in front of me so I couldn't pass him, I was shocked. There stood Robbie Kay, right in front of my face, waiting for me to give him permission to talk.

* * *

**So do you think you know what Robbie is going to talk to Lizzie about? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! Until next time my dears :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic week! Here is chapter 3 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I wondered whether I should have just walked passed him or not. I figured he had come to give me charity and to tell me how he appreciated the support.

"You're Lizzie? The girl on the front of that magazine cover, right?" He said as he put his sunglasses in his jacket pocket. I stood there for a minute, not looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am. If you will excuse me though I have lots of work to get done." I said as I looked up and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. This time I got passed him, so I started to head down to the storage trailer to continue my work. What I didn't expect him to do was follow me.

"Well, I will just have to walk with you then." He said as he caught up. Turns out my excuse to not talk to him wasn't much of an excuse.

"I'm guessing you are here because you saw the magazine cover." I said as I got a better grip on the flat that was about to fall out of my hands.

"Yes, and about that-" He started to say.

"Robbie, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't need your charity because of this. The cover wasn't even true." I interrupted.

"Oh, I know that the cover wasn't true. The press make up all kinds of trash like this all the time. I actually came to apologize for it. I saw that boy trip you, so I knew the situation wasn't what the press made it out to be." He said. I was surprised. I honestly thought that I would look like a charity case to him. Some lonely and obsessed girl that wanted to be cool and would do anything to obtain it.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." I said to him. As we rounded the corner of the high school, we heard screams and then camera flashes. The press had followed Robbie, and they were now taking as many pictures as they could of us. I gasped and he grabbed the flat out of my hand to cover our faces.

"Is this a normal thing?" I shouted to him over all of the screams of the press.

"Typically!" He said back. He looked around the side of the flat and looked around the parking lot, trying to find an escape route.

"Keep your face hidden!" He yelled at me.

"Why do I need to keep my face hidden?" I asked. He didn't hear my question though. He let go of his side of the flat and it fell to the ground. He then grabbed my hand and we took off running through the grass, trying to shield our faces from the camera flashes. Around the front of the building we went until we reached a black convertible.

"Jump in!" He said as he let go of my hand and ran to the driver's seat of the car. My instincts told me to ignore him and run back inside the school instead, but there was something else in me that told me to jump in the car, so I did. I turned around and saw the press getting into their vans, ready to follow us if necessary. I turned back around in my chair when I saw another camera flashed. The car engine started, and with screeching tires, we drove off to get away from the press.

"Well, sorry Lizzie, but it looks like you are going to miss your last period." He said as he drove out of the school campus. I texted Emma immediately, telling her where I was. I had never done anything like this before, especially when it came to missing school. Her response was small, only saying that she would cover for me until I got back.

"I'm guessing that we are trying to get away from them." I said as I looked behind me. The black vans were gaining on us.

"Absolutely. The last thing we both need is another untruthful article on the front of a magazine." He said. He took out his sunglasses and put them on to shield his eyes against the bright sun.

"So how are we going to lose these vans?" I asked him as I turned around again.

"Well we will have to throw them off somehow. One method I use to get away from these idiots is getting in front of a car that looks similar to mine and then do a quick turn and they usually follow the other car instead of me." He said. After a few turns we still hadn't thrown them off. I tried to keep my head down as much as possible to avoid the cameras, but they soon surrounded us on our left and right sides.

"Hang on!" Robbie said as he slammed on the brakes and sent the vans flying through a red light. He let out a sigh of relief, and I did the same.

"Well, I guess it's time to get you back to school." He said as we did a u-turn.

"I have a question. Why couldn't I have just run back in the school when the press showed up?" I asked him.

"They would not have left you alone, trust me. I had to get rid of them somehow and throw them off. By tomorrow they will hopefully find something else to keep themselves occupied with, and their fascination with you will go away." He said. I nodded, and in a few short minutes we had arrived back at the front of the school.

"Thanks for the apology. I'm glad to know that someone knows what really happened." I said as I got out of the car and shut the door.

"No problem. It was great to meet you, and sorry about the press following us around like that." He said.

"It's alright." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie!" He yelled as I walked to the front of the school.

"Same to you!" I said as I waved goodbye. There was a camera flash from behind one of the bushes that blinded me for a few seconds, and with that I ran inside the school, not realizing that I had left my cell phone on the floorboard of Robbie Kay's black Mercedes.

* * *

**So, do you think the press is going to get worse when it comes to Lizzie, or will they find someone else to torment? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Tiger's Rain: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! So glad to know that you like the story so far! :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic day! Here is chapter four of this story! I hope you love it and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I got back in the middle of last period. I wondered what Emma had told my teacher to cover for me, and I was about to find out. I ran over to my locker and found my back pack sitting in front of it along with a note. Emma had told my study hall teacher that my drama teacher needed me for some extra painting, and that I would be back as soon as I could. One thing I loved about my drama teacher was that he acted just like one of us. He didn't care if we were late to class, or if we wanted to stay to get out of another class. I picked up my back pack and headed to my classroom.

"I was helping Mr. Jamison with some painting." I told my teacher when I walked in the room.

"Oh yes. Emma came and told me about it. Go ahead and have a seat, Lizzie." He said. I was in the clear, which made me smile and sigh in relief. As I sat down and laid my head down on my desk to relax, my friend, Kayla, who sat behind me, tapped me on the back. I turned around and asked her what was wrong, and I soon saw when she pointed out the window. Photographers were pushing each other out of the way to try to get a shot of me through the window. I could hear them calling my name, and I hoped that my teacher would just think they were taking pictures because of that magazine cover. The entire class turned their attention to look at me. I got up, confidently, and shut the blinds to the windows. The flashing cameras abruptly stopped as the blinds shut.

"Lizzie why are those photographers trying to take pictures of you?" My teacher asked as he put his pen down on the desk. I could hear the class behind me laughing. I started to speak, but was soon interrupted when Cassandra slapped the magazine cover down on his desk. With a hair flip and a "hm" her high heels carried her back to her desk. My teacher looked up from the top of his glasses, and with a shrug I went back to my own desk.

When I got home that afternoon, my mother was out in the front yard watering her newly planted azaleas. She placed her watering can gently on the ground and brushed her hands off on her apron.

"So, how was your day?" She said as I came up and kissed her cheek.

"It was alright I suppose." I said. I hiked my back pack back up on my shoulder further and started to walk inside.

"I heard about what happened today." She said. I stopped, and then sat myself down on the front steps to wait for her to speak again, but she didn't.

"Are you mad about this?" I finally asked as I leaned back and braced myself by my hands.

"Not really. I understand what happened. Emma had a doctor's appointment and got out of school early, so on her way there she stopped by and told me what had happened." She said. I couldn't believe how quickly my life had changed within only a few days. Photographers now seemed to follow me around everywhere I went, and I was being talked about much more at school than usual. I was convinced that it would soon blow over, and my story would be replaced with another one, a more interesting one.

"Thanks, mom." I said with a smile. I went over to my mom and gave her a hug, and as I did so I saw some familiar black vans coming down the street.

"Photographers. Gotta go!" I told her. I grabbed my back pack off the step and ran inside the house so those pests wouldn't see me. If they ever figured out where I lived, my life would become much harder. That night I felt I deserved some rest, so I holed up in my bedroom all night, watching movies with a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Lizzie? Can I come in?" A voice said as a knock on my door sounded.

"Come on in dad!" I said as I picked up the remote and paused the movie I was watching.

"I've been calling you for the past hour, sweetheart! I wanted you to tell your mom I was going to be home late from work today. Did you not hear your phone ringing?" He said.

"I must have left my phone in my back pack downstairs, so I didn't hear it. I'm sorry, dad!" I said.

"That's alright. Just try to remember to check it more often. I'm gonna go to the grocery store before it closes. Love you!" He said as he closed my door.

"Love you too!" I yelled back. When I heard the door slam shut and the garage door close, I darted downstairs to my back pack to find my cell phone. It was not in it's holder, and it hadn't fallen down in the main section. I was starting to get worried when it wasn't turning up. Maybe I had left it at school, but I never took it out of my bag at school. Then I remembered, it was laying in the floorboard of Robbie's car.

"Oh, great..." I said to myself. How on earth was I going to get it back? Robbie was probably long gone by now, and I had no way to reach him anyway. I went back upstairs and passed my parent's room, where my mother was already asleep. I thought about waking her up and telling her, but she looked so tired that I didn't have the heart to. I went back to my bedroom and quietly shut the door. My parents and I lived in an older house, in which they had built a newer neighborhood around. Our house had the typical old style features, like columns in the front, a garden in the back, and a large wooden balcony outside of my room. I had repainted the wood a bright white color, and added lots of flowered vines that wrapped around the railings. An hour later, I heard the wood start to creak, the flowered vines were torn off and fell to the ground, and a subtle yell was heard. I opened the double doors that led outside, and ran to the rail to see what had happened.

"Who's there?" I asked as I squinted to see through the darkness. I stepped back when there was no response, but I could see hands starting to climb up. All of a sudden some brown hair came into vision, and my guard went down.

"You scared me to death! Why didn't you just come in through the front?" I said as I helped Robbie get over the rail.

"It's too risky for photographers. They could see me. Plus, this looked much more fun." He said.

"How did you find out where I live, and what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"One question at a time!" He said as he tried to catch his breath. I sat down in one of my chairs and waited for him to respond.

"You left your phone in the floor of my car. I didn't want you to have to buy a new one and lose everything on this one, so I decided to just bring it to you. Plus, I'm a celebrity remember? I have connections." He said with a smile as he handed me my phone and sat down in the other chair.

"Thank you so much. I was just thinking about it earlier today, and I had no clue how I would ever reach you to get it back." I said. I unlocked my phone and checked my messages, sure enough my dad had left numerous messages a few hours ago. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I then looked over at the boy beside me, who was looking at the stars as well, and soon realized something. This entire time I wasn't seeing him as a celebrity, instead I was seeing him as just another boy that I met. I felt comfortable around him, which as a minor fan, I thought was strange.

"You have a beautiful view of the sky from here." He said as he leaned back further in his chair.

"This isn't the best view that my home has." I told him with a smile.

"Where else is a good view?" He asked. I got up from my chair and went to the left side of my balcony, where I pulled a string and let a rope ladder fall down the side of the balcony. I swung my legs over the side and started to climb down. I looked up to see if Robbie was coming too. With his crazy eyebrows, he lifted his right one up and looked at me confused.

"Are you coming or not?" I said. I jumped down off the ladder and started to run through the garden. I looked behind me and saw Robbie following. Up another ladder I went, which led me to my favorite place in the entire world: my treehouse.

"This is a very old treehouse." Robbie said when he climbed up and poked his head through the entrance.

"When I was little, my dad and I would come outside every other night and lay on the grass to look up at the stars. When the trees in the yard started to grow more, our view was blocked. We soon learned we could see the stars again by going up onto my balcony, but we couldn't lay down and enjoy them like we used to. He then had this tree house built for me so we could lay down and see out." I explained.

"How can you see with the roof there though?" He asked as he laid down on one of the blankets on the floor. I reached up to the ceiling and pushed a huge section of wood open, revealing the bright night sky. When I laid down, it was like the entire sky was inches away from my face.

"This is amazing!" He said as he took the view in.

"I have a feeling you don't do this much." I said.

"In London, you don't see the stars as clear as you do here. With all of the lights and noise of the city, it's hard to enjoy even the few that you can see." He said. His life was much different than mine. I might not understand every aspect of his, but I could plainly see that he was not used to doing something like this. I had no clue how much more time I would have with him, but for the time that I was granted, I was determined to show him some of life's little beauties, away from the camera flashes.

* * *

**Will this be the last time that Robbie and Lizzie see each other? I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 4 as much as I did writing it! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Tiger's Rain: Thank you so much for your continued support on my stories! I appreciate that you followed and favorited this one as well as my other ones! Keep on readin'! :)**

**IceSilver28077: Thank you so very much for following and favoriting this story! I am so gad that you like it so far! :)**

**LornaHasNoLife: Thank you so much for following and favoriting! I appreciate all of the support! :)  
**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BONUS CHAPTER! :) Inspiration hit me a little early this time, so I thought I would go ahead and update! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

I didn't know how long Robbie and I had stayed up talking that night, but when I opened my eyes to the bright sun shining through the ceiling, I knew that somewhere along the way we had fallen asleep. I stretched, rubbed my eyes, and sat up on the blanket. When I looked next to me I saw a sleeping Robbie, sprawled out on the blanket beside me.

"Robbie...Robbie wake up." I said as I shook his shoulder to wake him up. He jerked himself up, rubbing a hand through his hair and trying to keep his eyes open.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up. I looked over at the clock that I had hung up on the wall a few years ago, and realized how late it was.

"We must have both been tired, because it's almost eleven." I told him. He stood up in the tree house, holding a hand out for me so he could help me up. As we climbed down the ladder and hit the ground, we took in the warmth and beauty of the new day before us.

"Well, looks like I have a flight to catch." He said as he straightened out his jacket.

"You're leaving?" I asked him as we started to walk towards the house.

"I was suppose to leave yesterday, but once I found your cell phone I delayed my flight another day." He said.

"Well thank you for going to so much trouble to get it back to me." I replied. We walked inside the back door that led to the kitchen, and I was surprised when I saw my mother sitting at the counter drinking her morning tea. She was usually up much earlier than this, and I had expected her and my father to already be out doing their Saturday errands by now.

"Mom! I thought you would be gone by now!" I said as I went over and gave her a hug. Robbie stayed by the back door, not really knowing whether to stay by the door or come closer.

"We decided to sleep in a little. Who's your friend?" She asked as she eyed Robbie standing by the door. I motioned for him to come closer, and after a little bit of hesitation he did.

"This is Robbie." I said. They shook hands, but then there were several moments of silence.

"Well, Robbie has to catch a flight so I'll walk him out." I finally said. We walked out on the front steps and he turned to face me.

"I suppose this is goodbye." I said as I closed the glass door behind me and casually crossed my arms. He dropped his head down some to look at his shoes, and then lifted it back up when he got an idea.

"Do you want to come with me to the airport? I'd really like some company while I wait to get on the plane. My driver can take you back home when I leave" He said.

"Alright." I said. I ran back inside and brushed through my hair, grabbing my jacket on the way out of the house. I eyed the black Mercedes parked down in front of the neighborhood pool area.

"Why did you park all the way down there?" I asked him as we started down the side walk and towards the car.

"If the photographers saw me parked in front of your house, they would know where you live. I parked there so they wouldn't have enough information to say anything." He said. I nodded. I was glad that he had thought of something like that, because I sure wouldn't have, but I guess since he's a celebrity he is used to thinking that way. He kept his head down as much as possible to hide his face from any people that we happened to encounter. Once we got to the car, he opened my door for me, and we headed off to the airport. I took in the familiar smells of my hometown, and wondered how Robbie could stand to move around all of the time. I had always lived here, and I didn't plan on ever moving away. I just thought it to be a pain to have to move around all the time and only stay at places temporarily.

"The airport is quite busy today." He said as we pulled into the entrance. The car drove up to a tall, blonde headed man waiting by the curb.

"Hello, James. You know the drill." Robbie said as we pulled up beside him. James opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. After getting several gray suitcases out of the trunk, James handed them over to another well dressed man, and took off in the Mercedes.

"Who were they?" I asked Robbie as he put on his sunglasses and walked towards the sliding glass doors.

"James and Gerald are friends of mine, well, more like assistants I suppose. When I travel they come with me, and help me get ready to go to the next place when it's time to leave the one I'm at." He explained. We walked into the main lobby of the airport, and soon two other guys surrounded Robbie and I. Fans recognized Robbie immediately. He stopped to sign several autographs and take a few pictures, but soon enough the two men in black urged Robbie to move on. I was intrigued by the screaming fans and the look on their faces when they saw him.

"Alright, time to go around the back." He said.

"The back of the airport?" I asked.

"Yes. I go on a smaller, separate plane so I don't get swarmed with fans and camera flashes." He said. I kept my pace up beside him, and before I knew it we were on a golf cart that was driving us through special entrances. I turned around on the golf cart and saw the plane that I assumed was Robbie's. It was smaller than a typical passenger plane, but just the right size actually. As the golf cart came to a stop beside the plane, the plane's steps were being automatically flipped out. Robbie slid off of the seat beside me and told James, who was already waiting for us, where he wanted some of his bags.

"Alright, well the plane is about ready to take off." Robbie said as he pulled me away from the engines so I could hear him.

"I suppose this is goodbye then?" I said as I held out my hand to shake his.

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you so much for showing me those stars by the way. It was really nice to get to see them so clearly." He said.

"It was no problem. It was really fun. And thank you for returning my cell phone, and ya know, for understanding about the magazine cover." I replied. I held out my hand, but he didn't take it.

"I think we are on the level I can hug you now." He said with a laugh. He gave me a quick, but memorable hug, and waved goodbye as he boarded the plane. The driver that was going to take me home advised me to stand over to the side while the plane took off. When the pilot was given the 'okay', the engines roared, and the plane was soon speeding down the runway. As the plane became airborne, I waved one more time before telling the driver that I was ready to go home.

* * *

**Will that be the last time that Robbie and Lizzie ever see each other? What do you think should happen next? Leave reviews and comments on what you think should happen! I would love to know! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review! Glad to know you are anxious to see what happens next :)**

**Katiek121: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! The support is very much appreciated :)**

**IHaveAWaffle: Thank you so much for following this story! I hope you continue to keep reading! :)**

**FireFlower815: Thank you very much for following this story! The support is greatly appreciated :)**

**Well that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Oh the joy I feel right now! I have been sick for quite some time and it feels so good to be able to sit down and write without sneezing. Anyway, I know you have all been excited for this next chapter so here it is! I hope you enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

Riding in the pitch black car made me feel somewhat important, because it always seemed that important people got to ride in these kinds of cars. As the driver took me home, all I could do was stare out of the window and think.

"So you and Mr. Kay must be pretty close, correct?" The driver asked with a deep british accent as he looked at me in his mirror.

"Actually, I just met him while he was here on this trip so I haven't really known him all that long." I explained.

"Well I'm David Wilhelm. I'm Mr. Kay's personal driver, so I pretty much follow him everywhere he goes. I drive him and his friends around when needed." He said with a bright smile.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Lizzie." I replied kind of shyly.

"A pleasure. Honestly I am glad that you got to meet Mr. Kay. He is a very polite and kind young gentlemen and very few people get to meet him. I say! Are you that girl from the magazine cover he was telling me about?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said as I pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I understand how you feel about that cover, those retched photographers do nothing but spread lies and gossip." He said.

"I was already feeling bad about it enough when I found out my entire school knew, but once Robbie found me and I realized that he saw the cover as well, that only made me feel worse." I told him. Mr. Wilhelm talked with me the entire way back to my house, telling me many embarrassing things about Robbie to make me feel better about the cover.

"Well, I believe this is the address that I have been assigned to take you to!" He said as we pulled up to the curb in front of my house.

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much for everything." I said with a smile as I got out of the car.

"Absolutely no trouble, love! I hope to see you again some time soon!" He said.

"Same to you!" I said. I waved goodbye and closed the door, walking to my mother who was waiting for me at the front steps.

"Honey! You got a letter in the mail!" She said with a great amount of enthusiasm in her tone. As soon as she said this, I knew what she was talking about. I said nothing, instead I ran inside and grabbed the envelope that was on the counter. Ripping it open, I took out the tan colored piece of paper inside and opened it up.

_Dear Miss Lizzie,  
_

_We are delighted to inform you that your application has been accepted! The study abroad program is honored to have such a bright student traveling with us. As you know, your school counselor will have the information on which country you will be visiting. After you have received the information, please fill out the appropriate forms and mail them back in to our office as quickly as possible. If you have any questions please call the phone number listed at the bottom of this letter. I hope you have a wonderful time on your trip and will be pleased with which country has been chosen for you!_

_Sincerely,  
Kenneth Baker_

"They accepted me!" I said as I threw my arms around my mother and showed her the letter. A bright smile lit up her face as she took the piece of paper out of my hand.

"I am so proud of you, dear! I didn't know that you couldn't choose the exact location you wanted to visit though." She said.

"Technically you could. The options were to either pick a region and they would assign one to you, or to pick an exact country. I couldn't decide where I wanted to go, so I left it up to fate and picked a region." I told her.

"Oh, I understand now! Oh honey, you will just love Europe! It's such a beautiful place! Your father and I went to France for our honeymoon and I loved every minute of it. I'm curious to know where they have you assigned." She said.

"I guess I will find out soon enough." I told her. Just then my phone rang, and I could see that Emma had some news for me as well when her ID popped up on my phone.

"Did you get in, too?" Were her first words when I picked up the phone.

"Yes I got in! I am so excited! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for school on Monday. I am anxious to know where we will be going!" I said. Monday morning couldn't come fast enough. When Emma and I both arrived at school we went to the counselors office immediately, not caring if we were late to our homeroom class or not.

"Emma! Lizzie! So good to see you both! Congratulations on being accepted to the study abroad program! I have your packets right here." She said as she handed one to me and then one to Emma. I looked down at the manilla envelope, and realized that I was holding my next adventure in my very hands. Emma and I thanked her, and then slowly walked down the hallway to our class. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stopped in the middle of the hallway, sat down, and ripped the adhesive strip off of the envelope. When Emma turned around and realized what I was doing, she stopped to do the same. I carefully took out the piece of paper and looked down to read it.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe this! I'm going to Belgium!" Emma said with a shriek of excitement.

"Where are you going, Lizzie?" She continued saying after she put her paper back in the envelope and closed it up.

"London..." I said.

* * *

**Lizzie has been assigned to go to London! Will she see Robbie once again, or will she be much too busy to bother? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**ROTBTD4LIFE: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! And haha like I said in that message I was hoping to find lots of Robbie Kay fans and it looks like I have! I am so glad that you like the story so far! :)**

**IHaveAWaffle: I love these questions, btw, because it really helps me think about my writing more. Lizzie's parents will come into the story a little bit more as time goes on. As of right now they aren't worried too much because they trust their daughter and know that she will make the right choices and do the right things. Later on there might be some drama between them though. I'm so glad you like this story so far! Keep on reading and reviewing! :)**

**Biankies: Thank you very much for the compliments and for following and favoriting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**FireFlower815: You really helped give me some inspiration for this chapter! I loved your idea of one of them getting an opportunity in the other one's country! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for the idea and I hope you continue to read! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh how terrible I feel! School has been pressuring me like crazy so it has been hard to find a time to write. Luckily I write in my journal during class so tonight I have time to write it all down on here! Exams are this week and by the end of the week summer will be here for me! I will have all summer to write! So, without further delay, here is chapter 7 of this story! :)**

* * *

So, there we were, sitting in the middle of the hallway on the cold tile floor with envelopes in hand. A new chapter of my life was on that sheet of paper written in black ink. I took out the other sheets of paper in the envelope and looked over my travel plans and list of supplies to pack. I swallowed, not wanting to let Emma know that I was anywhere near nervous. I loved to travel, but going over seas was something I had been apprehensive about even from the very beginning of applying.

"London is a beautiful place, Lizzie! I visited my cousin, who lives there, one time when i was young and I didn't want to leave!" She said as she helped me up off of the floor.

"I know it's beautiful. I've seen lots of pictures." I replied, dusting myself off.

"Pictures don't do it justice. There is an incredible feeling that you can only get by actually being there." She said.

"Well what about you? Are you excited about going to Belgium?" I asked her as we started walking once more.

"I suppose I will be once I find out more about it. You don't really hear much about it except for books." She said. If there was one thing I had learned about Emma, it was that she wasn't afraid to do anything. She could go anywhere and immediately seem like she had been there for years. I was always envious of her abilities to be social and to adjust so easily to new environments. As soon as I walked in the front door of my house that afternoon, I could hear my mother running down the stairs to greet me.

"Did you get it?" She asked as she wiped her hands on the dish towel beside the sink.

"Well, hello to you as well!" I said with a smile as I pulled the envelope out of my bag and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, dear. Hello." She said as she took the packet of papers out. A smile grew on her face when she saw my destination.

"Oh, honey! You will _adore_ London! You will never be bored while you are there. The restaurants and shopping and sights are just fabulous." She said as she put the papers down on the counter.

"I am so proud of you!" She exclaimed as she gave me a bear hug.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I replied.

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks." I told her when I found the information on a sheet.

"Honey that is not long at all!" She said.

My flight left in two days, and I soon found myself packing up everything I needed for the trip, with my three suitcases laying open in a row on my bed. I organized everything in the suitcases, putting clothes and supplies in the places they would fit the best.

"Knock, knock! Can I come in?" My dad said as he slightly opened my door.

"Yeah, come on in." I said as I hopped up on my bed and looked over my checklist.

"Are you alright there, half pint? These past few days you have seemed a little down in the dumps." He said. My dad always called me half pint from the father-daughter relationship between Charles and Laura Ingalls. Every friday night when I was young my father and I would sit down and watch Little House on the Prairie.

"I'm alright. Just a little nervous for this trip." I said as I marked 'paper and pens' off of my list.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"This is the first trip Emma and I won't be together. I'm not going to know anyone there or even know how to get around." I explained.

"I think this is your chance to come out of that protective shell of yours. You are right, no one will know you, and because of that you can be that social and confident butterfly you have always wanted to be. Try to branch out and take the risk of getting to know new people and going to new places." He said as he put his arm around me.

"I will try, dad. I promise." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That's all I ask. Now, you better finish packing up." He said. He kissed my head and patted my knee before leaving the room. I sighed, taking everything he had said into consideration. When I got up, I knocked some papers off of my nightstand. As I bent down to pick them up, I found the slippery paper of a magazine. It was my face that was on the cover.

"Crazy school girl fan falls at Kay's feet." I read out loud as I stood up on my feet. A tear started to drip down my face as I saw the obvious lie in front of me, that, by now, had reached hundreds of people. I went out onto my balcony, still holding the magazine in my hand. I looked out into the yard and up at the shining stars that lit up the sky, and immediately thought of Robbie.

"Maybe this will be good for me." I said to myself as I thought about the trip. It would be a new place, where, as my father said, no one knew me. No one would know about my embarrassing cover photo. It was a chance to start over and become a confident, social kind of person for a few weeks. I went back inside and put the magazine in the trash, ready to continue packing and get on that plane.

* * *

**So, Lizzie is determined to rip off the label of the 'crazy school girl'. Do you think she can do it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**FireFlower815: I can't wait to see what she ends up doing next either haha! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**Guest: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! I appreciate the encouragement :)**

**UltimateFanGirl: I am so glad you love this! I love getting reviews like this! Keep on reading! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for today! Until next time my dears :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally summertime! The first night of vacation is being spent doing something I love, writing :) Here is chapter 8 of this story! Let me know what you think! I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

Six o'clock in the morning. It was taking all of my might to manage to get awake enough to stand up. I quickly took a shower, getting ready for the journey ahead of me.

"Come on, Lizzie! If you don't hurry up we will miss our flight!" Emma yelled at me from downstairs.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I said as I continued to get ready. I looked up the weather in London, finding that it was somewhat chilly. I grabbed my leggings and put them on, along with a bright red coat that was long enough to look like a dress, and then adding my black ankle boots to the ensemble. I zipped each one of my suitcases up and headed down the stairs with two of them.

"Finally!" Emma said as she ran half way up the stairs to help me with the luggage.

"Sorry. I thought I was closer to ready than I really was." I replied as I ran back up the stairs to grab the other case. I looked around in my room, saying goodbye to it as I did so. Closing the door behind me, I went back downstairs to get into the car. The drive to the airport seemed so much longer than just twenty minutes.

"Alright, you have your luggage checked and your flight tickets and your phone and..."

"Mom, I'm going to be just fine." I said to her as I was about to board the plane.

"I know you will be, and I know you will have a fantastic time as well. Take lots of pictures for me." She said. I nodded, giving her a hug as I did so. My dad had tears in his eyes, and a hug was all we needed to say goodbye for these few weeks. I picked up my carry on bag, and gave them all of their goodbyes.

"You alright?" Emma asked as we handed our tickets in and went through the gate.

"I'm fine." I said to her with a big smile. When we found our seats, we both took a big sigh of relief and immediately realized what was really happening.

"Attention all passengers we are about to take off. Please secure all items and prepare for take off. We should be landing at the Miami airport in several hours." The attendant said. I grabbed my pack and pulled out my iPad, turning the wifi off and waiting for the next episode of Once Upon a Time to load.

"You are seriously still watching that?" Emma asked as she looked over at the screen.

"Yes, why?" I asked as I dug through the bag for my earbuds.

"Ever since you met Robbie all you have been watching lately is that show." She said.

"That is not the reason. Every one else at school talks about it all the time. I just started to watch it and now I love it. Robbie is not the reason I started to watch it." I replied as I stuck one of the buds in my right ear.

"Then why is his face on the screen?" She asked.

"That was just where I stopped on this episode." I replied. I would never admit to even myself that Robbie was the reason I was watching the show. I had completely fooled myself into thinking it was the kids at school that got me watching it. The plane took off, and the entire way I had escaped into my own little world.

"Wake up!" Emma said as she shook my shoulder.

"What? What happened?" I bursted out.

"Calm down. You fell asleep a half an hour ago. We just landed in Miami. My plane to Belgium leaves in an hour and so does yours to London, so we best hurry." She said. I packed all of my things up and followed her off of the plane.

"Good luck, alright? Be safe and have an amazing time." I said to Emma as we stood in front of her gate. We hugged goodbye, neither of us wanting to let the other one go off on their own.

"You do the same. Don't get in with any bad kids just to be social. Plus, take lots of pictures and have fun." She said back. I waved her off and then headed to my own gate, where I sat on an empty row on the plane. I wondered if I would still feel this lonely, even once I got to London. I didn't do much on the way there, mostly it was sleeping or messaging my mother on Facebook using the plane's wifi to let her know everything was okay.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now landing in London, England. Please start collecting your belongings and fastening your seat belts." The attendant said. It was weird getting off of the plane alone, knowing that there was no one waiting for you once you got inside the airport. I would have to flag down a taxi and get to my hotel on my own. I would not get to meet my host family or move in until the next afternoon, so my father got my a hotel room for that one night. When I arrived, it was ten in the morning, and I had caught up on enough sleep that I had the rest of the day to sight see. I struggled to get a taxi, knowing that I was too shy and quiet to shout out to get one, so I called up one instead. When I got to my room at the hotel, I looked out from the balcony, feeling the breeze in my hair and feeling it turn my cheeks red. It was quite chilly, but I didn't mind. I fumbled around in my small suitcase and found my camera.

"Might as well see some sights while I have the time." I said to myself as I put the camera strap around my neck. I looked up a map on my phone, trying to decide where to go first. I walked and walked, until I heard the clock strike twelve. I had found my way to Big Ben.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered to myself. I got down on one knee, trying to find the best angle for a good picture when I was knocked over by a woman with two small children. Luckily, I caught myself with my other hand.

"Excuse me, miss! I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" She said. I stood up and revealed the face behind my camera.

"Oh my goodness. It's you!" She said as her eyes dilated and she put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. She smiled and took my hand, leading me over to a newspaper stand near the clock.

"Isn't that you?" She asked as she pointed to the magazine rack and pointed at one on the far left. I looked closer and started to become nauseous. The humiliation seemed to be following me, even internationally.

"The reporter must have sent the story to London." I said as I turned away from the stand. I started to ask the woman how long those magazines had been up for sale, but when I turned around, she was gone. My breathing was becoming shallow as more people started to recognize me.

"Look she followed Robbie all the way to London! She really is crazy!" One person said.

"Mother look! It's that crazy school girl from my magazine!" A child shouted. London...of course! How could I have been so stupid to forget that Robbie lived in London. I started to run as a crowd gathered around me, not really knowing where I was going or what I was doing. One thing I knew was that I had to get away from there, from all of it. Camera flashes blinded me as I ran through the streets trying to get away. People called out my name as I ran, trying to get a good shot of my face. The first chance I got I ran into an alley, where I then ran into a tiny bakery. I shut the door behind me and gasped for air.

"Lizzie!" I looked up.

"Mr. Wilhelm!" I said.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked as he took his pastry from the cashier.

"Study abroad program. London was chosen for me. I forgot Robbie lived here and now everyone who saw the magazine cover thinks I'm following him. There's a mob chasing me. I just needed to rest for a second." I told him as I held the door closed.

"Mr. Kay is in the bathroom! I will go fetch him!" He said. He started to walk off, but I stopped him before he could.

"No! Robbie does not need to be dragged into this. This is my fight not his." I said. I saw the bathroom door opening and immediately ran out of the bakery.

"Wilhelm...was that...Lizzie?" Robbie said as he came out of the bathroom, but it was too late, I was already running down the street with the mob following behind me.

"Indeed it was, sir..."

* * *

**Well, it looks like even going to a whole different country didn't help Lizzie escape the cover. I hope you enjoyed this next chapter! :) Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: When I first began this story I had planned on the story being just local in their town, but when I came up with the study abroad idea that changed! You are very smart! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**Bubbles's Unwilling Master: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears :)**


End file.
